thomastoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandai TECS
The Bandai TECs were a range of diecast trains that were procuced from 1992 to 2005. The line covered mostly engines, rolling stock, and road characters from the first 5 seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and was only released in Japan. However, slightly modified versions of a few characters were released in the United states by ertl under the Gold Rail line in 1993. Boxes and numbering system Each item in this line came in its own individual box containing a number. When the range was first released in 1992, the boxes were numbered by order of release. This system started in 1992 with Thomas the Tank Engine (number 1) and lasted until 2000 with the final character released in this system being Splatter (number 57). Items in this numbering system included: *1. Thomas *2. Annie *3. Clarabel *4. Edward *5. James *6. Percy *7. Henry *8. Gordon *9. Foolish freight car *10. Troublesome truck *11. Bill *12. Ben *13. Harold *14. Bertie *15. Toby *16. Donald *17. Douglas *18. Terence *19. Trevor *20. Duck *21. Daisy *22. Mavis *23. Oliver *24. Devious Diesel *25. BoCo *26. Sir Handel *27. Skarloey *28. Duke *29. George *30. Caroline *31. Peter Sam *32. Rusty *33. Duncan *34. Stepney *35. Red Narrow Guage Coach *36. Blue Narrow Guage Coach *37. Bulgy *38. Rheneas *39. S.C. Ruffey *40. Henrietta *41. Toad *42. Circus vans *43. Sodor Mail Coach and Breakvan *44. Milk and Fuel Tankers *45. The Diesel (261) *46. Sir Toppham Hatt`s car (Yellow) *47. Derek *48. Old Slow Coach *49. Sir Toppham Hatt`s Car (Blue) *50. The City of Truo *51. Thumper *52. Bi-Plane *53. Butch and Flatbed truck *54. Lady *55. Diesel 10 *56. Dodge *57. Splatter *58. Jack In 2003, the line was revamped. All new art was used on the boxes and a new numbering system was put in place. This system used letters coinciding to the size of the boxes to catagorize the items. This system lasted till the line concluded in 2005 with Jack. Items in this numbering system include: *S-01. Thomas *S-02: Annie *S-03: Clarabel *S-04: Percy *S-05: Toby *S-06: Lady *S-07: Bill *S-08: Troublesome Truck *S-09: Ben *S-10: Foolish Freight Car *S-11: Sir Handel *S-12: Skarloey *S-13: Peter Sam *S-14: Duncan *S-15: Red Narrow Gauge Coach *S-16: Blue Narrow Gauge Coach. *S-17: Toad *S-18: S.C. Ruffey *S-19: Rheneas *S-20: Rusty *S-21: Diesel *S-22: Henrietta *S-23: Caroline *S-24: Dodge *S-25: Splatter *M-01: James *M-02: Edward *M-03: Duck *M-04: Oliver *M-05: Betie *M-06: Tanker *M-07: Thumper *M-08: Stepney *M-09: Duke *M-10: Mavis *L-01: Gordon *L-02: Henry *L-03: Diesel 10 *L-04: Butch *L-05: Donald *L-06: Douglas *L-07: Circus Trucks *L-08: BoCo *L-09: Mail Coach & Brakevan *L-10: City of Truro *L-11: Old Slow Coach *L-12: Daisy *L-13: The Diesel (261) *L-14: Derek *N-01: Terence *N-02: Yellow Sit Topham Hatt's Car *N-03: Trevor *N-04: George *N-05: Blue Sir Topham Hatt's Car *N-06: Jack *F-01: Bulgy *X-01: Harold *X-02: Bi Plane Battery Powered Models Bandai Also produced a number of models that used batteries. Some of these were motoried, and some played sound effects. These items include : *Shocked Thomas(Sound effects) *The Old Coaches (Powered) *Red Express coach (Sound effects) *Cattle Trucks (Sound effects) *Annie and Clarabel (Powered) *Brakedown Train (Powered) *Flatbed W/ Post van (Powered) Metallic Models A number of metallic models were released in 2000. These include: *Thomas *Percy *James *Gold Thomas (Blue or Black wheels) *Silver Thomas Playsets A number of playets were released over the years. These include: *the Roundhouse *Lower Suddery *Ffarquhar *Sodor Shipping Playset *The Slate Quarry *Track Extension Pack *Knapford (Came W/ non powered brakedown train and snow plow) Trivia *Engines 1-7, Bill, Ben, the Troublesome Truck, Foolish Freight car, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, and Harold were all released in the United States by ERTL under the "Gold Rail" Name. They were modified to not include coupling rods. *A book was released in 1999 showing all the Bandai TECS available at that time. It featured scenes from the television series re-created using products from the line. *Items in the old box tend to use stickers for detail such as cab windows while items in the newer box tend to have details stamped on. Gallery BandaiDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 in the old box BandaiSilverThomas.jpg|Silver and Gold Bandai Thomas' BandaiSurprisedThomas.jpg|Suprised Thomas MetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James BandaiMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy in box 071.JPG|Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam with coaches 090623tho3.jpg|Metallic Percy percyoldbox.jpeg|Percy with the old style box bandailowersuddery.jpg|Lower Suddery BandaiThomasRoundhouse.jpg|The Roundhouse bandaicattle|Cattle Trucks in the old box bandaiflatbed|Battery operated flatbed & Old Coaches in the new box bandaiknapford|KnapfordW/ Breakdown train ダウンロード (24).jpg